In an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device, a flexible display in which an organic EL element is provided on a substrate having flexibility such as a plastic substrate has been developed. The flexible display can be curved and folded. Thus, a display superior in portability and storability has been expected to be implementable. However, when the flexible display is bent, a stress is exerted on each of elements such as a transistor, an organic EL element and the like provided on the flexible substrate, resulting in a reduced reliability.
To reduce an effect of such a bending stress, an organic semiconductor device in which a neutral plane on which neither a compressive stress nor a tensile stress is substantially exerted is arranged in the vicinity of a layer where an organic semiconductor element is formed is disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-311171).
However, even if the semiconductor element is arranged in the vicinity of the neutral plane, the compressive stress and the tensile stress are exerted on the front and back of a flexible substrate in a bending section. Therefore, a position of the bending section is difficult to accurately control. If the position of the bending section is not determined in a display panel, a product shape is not stabilized. Further, when a flexible coating layer is added as a constituent factor, manufacturing processes become more complicated.